bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Wonderweiss Margela
is an Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army. Though not an Espada, Soul Society ranks his Spiritual Energy in the same class as them. Appearance Wonderweiss is small, thin, and somewhat child-like. He has light blond hair, parted on the die, with the tips fanning out. The remains of his Hollow mask consist a three-point tiara on the top of his head. He wears the Arrancar jacket with a hole in the middle of his chest, revealing his Hollow hole and the tip of a mark of some kind on his chest. The outfit also has large arm cuffs on the sleeves. He only has two teeth visible when smiling, freckles, and bright purple eyes. Even though his body was wrapped in bandages during his birth, as a Hollow he was roughly human-sized with several protrusions throughout his body. Personality Wonderweiss's personality is child-like and possibly even autistic. When sent on a mission to kill, he instead plays around with a dragonfly. He shows a bit of hostility, firing a retaliatory Bala blast at one point, but quickly reverts back to his regular state after doing so. He isn't able to speak clearly, only saying a few syllables at a time like a child would, and elongating his words. The only coherent sentence he ever speaks is his own name, immediately after being "reborn" as an Arrancar. Kaname Tōsen says that Wonderweiss, like himself, is a pure being (though he makes a point of wondering whether he is pure good or evil), which often tend to stick together, causing Wonderweiss to follow him everywhere when possible. For this reason, he tried to restrain Gin Ichimaru from getting closer to Kaname, as Wonderweiss was wary of him. He shows high hostility by stabbing Ukitake through the chest but unlike before when he was after Kisuke's hat this was out of pure hostility (or orders) and showed some tact by freeing Tia Harribel. Synopsis Arrancar arc Wonderweiss' first appearance occurs during his actual creation at the hands of Aizen, where his original form is observed wrapped in what appears to be bandages, with a barrier present surrounding him. Numerous Espada were present at his "birth", including Starrk, Tia Harribel, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Luppi (while he was an Espada), Nnoitra Jiruga, Aaroniero Arruruerie, Ulquiorra Cifer, and Yammy Rialgo. Wonderweiss was among the Arrancar present during the third invasion of Karakura Town, where comments made by Soul Society scientists suggest that his reiatsu is at a similar level to an Espada. For the most part he just played around, waiting for their mission to be over. This was until Kisuke Urahara intervened in Luppi's fight, causing Wonderweiss to attack with unforeseen ferocity. This can be explained by the boy's sudden interest in Kisuke's hat. He only relents upon seeing his power emanate from his hand, intriguing him completely and ending his fight with the former captain. Kisuke noted that he was confused on whether he should attack him or not, since he was powerful, but also seemingly innocent. Yammy Rialgo then takes over where Wonderweiss left off. He is pulled back to Hueco Mundo via Negación once Ulquiorra Cifer completes his mission. Ulquiorra brings the Human Orihime Inoue to Hueco Mundo, and she is welcomed by Aizen, who has her restore Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez's arm as a demonstration of her power. Wonderweiss also witnesses this and Grimmjow subsequently impaling Luppi with his restored arm (and power), killing him and regaining his former rank. Hueco Mundo arc When Ichigo Kurosaki, Uryū Ishida, Yasutora Sado, Renji Abarai, and Rukia Kuchiki invade Hueco Mundo, Wonderweiss is with Kaname Tōsen, who is monitoring the intruders' activities. When Gin Ichimaru walks in, Wonderweiss stops him, due to feeling uneasy about him. Kaname explains that he believes Wonderweiss is a pure being, which is why he follows Kaname (although he admits that he doesn't know if Wonderweiss is good or evil). Fake Karakura Town arc Wonderweiss arrives through an extremely large Garganta, interrupting the battle between the Primera Espada Starrk and Captains Shunsui Kyōraku and Jūshirō Ukitake, which surprises Starrk. Wonderweiss is accompanied by a large, unknown creature so massive that it literally has Gillian masks for nails. Captain Sajin Komamura realizes that it is the same creature seen looming over the numerous Gillian who created the Negación that transported Aizen, Gin, and Kaname from Soul Society to Hueco Mundo at the end of the Soul Society arc. Immediately after arriving, Wonderweiss suddenly appears behind Jūshirō and impales him with his own hand, injuring the captain and causing him to fall towards the buildings below. Shunsui attempts to attack Wonderweiss, but is hit in the back by an opportunistic cero from Starrk sending him towards the ground with Jūshirō . Starrk comments that the arrival of Wonderweiss means that Aizen has grown tired of the battle. Wonderweiss then lets out a battlecry so loud that it breaks Hitsugaya's ice obelisk, freeing Harribel. The cry also seems to "blow" away the smoke left after Soifon's Bankai attack on Barragan, revealing that the attack had no effect on him. Wonderweiss then continued to scream and his large companion vomited many Gillians from its opening. The Vizards then seem ready to take them on. Powers & Abilities Although his true strength has yet to be seen, Wonderweiss is shown to have strength on par with the Espada, being counted as one by the Soul Society, and being sent on mission with others. The fact that he could sneak up on Jūshirō Ukitake, one of Soul Society's most capable and powerful captains, and mortally wound him with one strike and destroy Hitsugaya's huge ice obelisk with a simple cry gives hint of his actual power. Even Starrk, the Primera Espada, said if Wonderweiss is in battle, Aizen is wanting to end the fight, further hinting on the Arrancar's powers. High/Vast Spiritual Power: All of the Arrancar invading Karakura during Ulquiorra's mission to capture Orihime Inoue were stated by 12th Division observers (using spiritual power measuring sensors) to be Espada level. Being one of these Arrancar, this means that Wonderweiss has at least similar spiritual power to the Espada, despite not being one himself. Bala: This technique hardens the users spiritual pressure and fires it from their fist like a bullet. The power emanating from his hand after his attack was pink and static-like, signifying his Bala is pink. Sonído Master: The Arrancar equivalent to Shunpo. Wonderweiss was able to sneak up on Kisuke and attack him with Bala, signifying his speed and use of Sonído. He later instantly appears behind Ukitake before the captain can react, indeed showing his masterful abilities with Sonído. Garganta: A method Hollows use to move from Hueco Mundo into the Human World. It tears the dimensional space and reveals a portal of whirling energy. Wonderweiss is able to move between worlds using this technique. Enhanced Strength: Wonderweiss is shown to be very strong being able to pierce Ukitake's chest with just his bare hands. Enhanced Voice: Wonderweiss can even emit a loud battle cry that apparently was capable of shattering Hitsugaya's ice mountain. Hollow Control: With his battle cries he seems to be able to control the Giant Unnamed Hollow; as Tōsen said, "his words have meaning". Zanpakutō Wonderweiss's zanpakutō is a large purple sword strapped to his back, about as tall as he is. The hilt resembles a western long sword rather than the more common katana, although the familiar hilt weaving is present, whilst the guard resembles an Egyptian eye. From a back view you can notice that the sheath represents a zweihander. *'Resurrección': Not Yet Revealed Trivia * He is the first Arrancar to be shown while being created onscreen, (created as in the Shinigamification from Hollow to Arrancar). *When Wonderweiss impaled Jūshirō Ukitake he stabbed him with his left hand but his right hand was shown being removed from his back and covered with blood. This might be due to an error. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Numeros Category:Male